


Será nuestro secreto

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Empalagósamente dulce, Kawaii, Kidlock, hadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comparte un secreto con su hermano Mycroft y le pide que no lo divulgue. Mycroft le promete no contárselo a nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Será nuestro secreto

**Author's Note:**

> **Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos.**
> 
> Esta historia participa en **reto de mayo del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**. ¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scontland Yard!  
>  **Beta:** PaulaWatson

Sherlock permanecía en cuclillas junto al lago, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos sobre las aguas, el aire despeinaba aún más sus enmarañados rizos negros y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se inclinó un poquito más sobre la orilla, intentando ver lo que se movía bajo las ondas que la brisa creaba en la superficie, antes de soltar una alegre carcajada.

Se incorporó y dio un par de torpes pasos por la orilla resbaladiza, sin apartar la vista de los reflejos que la luz del sol formaba en el agua. Se agachó de nuevo y otra carcajada surgió de su boca. Estiró la mano hacia el lago y el roce de sus dedos hizo desaparecer los diminutos puntos de luz que titilaban sobre el agua. La sonrisa desapareció también de los labios de Sherlock.

Oyó un ruido a su espalda y se volvió sobresaltado.

—¡Sherlock, ven a casa! Pronto va a anochecer.

Obedeció, la sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios. Corrió hacia la casa, alegre, sin olvidar ni un momento lo que había llamado su atención en el lago.

Por una vez se aseó y cenó sin rechistar. De vez en cuando miraba a Mycroft con una sonrisa que decía "sé algo que tú no sabes", balanceando sus pies alegremente. Apenas acababa de ponerse el sol cuando ya estaba con su pijama, listo para irse a la cama.

—¿Cuál quieres hoy?

—El de las hadas —respondió mientras corría a meterse entre las sábanas.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, me gustan las hadas.

—Haces que te lo lea todos los días, sé que te gustan las hadas.

—¿Tú crees en las hadas, Myc?

Mycroft dudó apenas un segundo, no sería él el que decepcionara a su hermanito.

—Claro que sí, te leo todos los días sobre ellas, ¿no?

—No se lo digas a nadie —dijo con un susurro misterioso—, hoy he visto un hada.

—¿Has visto un hada? ¿Dónde?

—En el lago, antes de que me llamaras para cenar. Creo que era la reina de las hadas.

—¿Y cómo era?

—Era como la luz, brillante, se movía sobre el agua y se escabullía cada vez que intentaba tocarla.

—¿Seguro que era un hada?

—Sí, brillaba bajo el agua y yo la seguí por la orilla, pero no podía tocarla. Creo que los humanos no le gustamos.

—¿Y por qué no íbamos a gustarle?

—No lo sé, pero si le gustáramos me hubiera hablado. ¿Tú crees que si vuelvo mañana la veré de nuevo?

—Creo que si vuelves a la misma hora, verás lo mismo que viste hoy.

—A lo mejor los humanos no le gustan pero yo sí. Se acerca a la orilla del lago para verme a mí, pero no sale porque no quiere que nadie más la vea.

—Seguro que tú le caes bien —respondió su hermano con cariño.

—Pero no se lo digas a nadie, será nuestro secreto.

—Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie —respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

La alegría iluminó la cara del pequeño Sherlock.

—¿Me lees el cuento?

Mycroft comenzó a leer quedamente la historia que su hermanito le había pedido, observándolo de vez en cuando y sonriendo cuando el cansancio le venció finalmente y acabó quedándose apaciblemente dormido.

Se inclinó sobre la frente del pequeño y depositó un beso suave en ella. Con apenas cuatro años ese alborotador conseguía cualquier cosa de él, un abrazo, una sonrisa y le daba cualquier capricho. Mycroft sentía que siempre iba a ser así, siempre cuidaría de su querido hermano pequeño.

—Descansa, Sherlock, te prometo que será nuestro secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Es sólo una pequeña historia porque me encanta el Kid!Lock.
> 
> Sherlock de adulto será un sociópata bien adaptado, pero estoy segura de que fue un niño tan adorable como cualquier otro.


End file.
